Rank Info
Here is a list of the recognized ranks of shinobi in Konohagakure. Genin Genin (下忍, Genin, literally meaning: low ninja) are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. There is an exception to this however, if a village is short-handed on jōnin it isn't unheard of genin being sent on higher ranked missions. Genin are put in four-man cells, or squad, consisting of three genin and a jōnin-sensei, in order to learn teamwork and experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi. The make-up of these teams is based on the individual skills of the genin, so that there will be a balance between the teams. For instance, a low-performing student that graduated from the Academy would be placed with other graduates who performed admirably in the Academy. Due to the fact that genin are the lowest level ninja, they are normally assigned D-rank or C-rank missions so as to gain experience before taking on harder missions or being promoted to the rank of chūnin, by successfully completing the Chūnin Exams, a set of difficult tasks made to test the skills of genin to see whether or not they are fit to become chūnin. *Genin may start with 15 points in their databook. *Genin may start with 1 Bukijutsu. *Genin may start with 1 skill star. Chūnin Chūnin (中忍, Chūnin, literally meaning: Middle Ninja) are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Genin who do not have the skills to become chūnin are weeded out in the Chūnin Exams. Some of them will move on to function as Academy teachers while others serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the shinobi under their command to the maximum effect. Chūnin are typically sent on C-rank or B-rank missions. Those who pass the test and become chūnin are eligible to wear an identifying flak jacket that holds ninjutsu scrolls. This vest is not mandatory; instead, some opt for more elaborate clothing like capes and robes. *Chūnin may start with 30 points in their databook. *Chūnin may start with 2 Bukijutsu. *Chūnin may start with 3 skill stars. Tokubetsu Jōnin Tokubetsu Jōnin (特別上忍, Tokubetsu Jōnin, literally meaning: Special High Ninja, sometimes known as Tokujō for short) are ninja who, rather than all-around jōnin training, have jōnin-level ability in a specific area or skill, much like warrant officers in a real-world military. They are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular jōnin when their services are needed. One example of a Tokubetsu Jōnin is Ibiki Morino, whose unique ability to completely understand the workings of the human mind makes him a jōnin-level interrogation expert. Jōnin Jōnin (上忍, Jōnin, literally meaning: High Ninja) are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions. It is not unusual for jōnin to go on missions alone. Jōnin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra, proficient genjutsu, and decent taijutsu skills. The villagers may send their recommendations for a jōnin appointment. The Kage reads said recommendations and may consider appointing an individual a jōnin if his or her qualities are recognized as adequate by enough people and himself/herself. When a ninja becomes a jōnin, they may be assigned a three-man genin team to supervise. One part of their duties is to help instruct and train these genin to become competent ninja. They train these ninja for quite a while and lead missions with them. They can also decide when the genin are ready to join in the Chūnin Exams. *Jōnin may start with 50 points. *Jōnin may start with 3 bukijutsu. *Jōnin may start with 5 skill stars.